Manwell
'Manwell '''is a character in [[Lord of the Hunt|''Lord of the Hunt]]'' and the main antagonist. He is a looter and headhunter whose passions are hunting random people in the wild and kill or rape them. In ''Lord of the Hunt, he is out for revenge after Lucius Dragen attacked and ate a bow hunter, who was a member of Manwell's hunting team. Biography Background Manwell was a hunter and the head of Manwell and Howar Fur Company, a fur-trade organization based in Mole's Town in The Gift. Manwell was the product of a violent rape between a Night's Watch officer and a barmaid. Manwell's mother was abusive and she would occasionally beat him. At a young age, Manwell left his home and lived for the majority of his life in the wild. This way of life made him a cold and bittered man, but also heightened his senses and made him aware and knowledgeable about the wild. Manwell eventually met Howar and the two became close friends. Manwell and Howar would eventually found the Fur Company, with their primary goals being to provide fur and clothing for the Night's Watch. Aside from the gathering of fur, the Fur Company also hunted random people in the wild for sport. When a victim was caught, Manwell would rape or kill them, or both. Man or woman. Lord of the Hunt Lucius Dragen spots Manwell for the first time when he finds him and his men viciously raping a peasant girl. Lucius is visibly disgusted by this but refuses to attack Manwell and simply leaves. A few days later, Manwell finds the decapitated head of an unnamed bow hunter, who was a member of Manwell's hunting team. Enraged, Manwell vows to take revenge on the culprit and orders a hunt against him. Unbeknownst to him, Lucius actually murdered the bow hunter. Manwell eventually learns that it was indeed a boy who killed the hunter. A few days he later he finds Lucius sitting by a pond and chases him for almost four days. When Lucius ran into a frozen marshland, Manwell and his men were forced to proceed on foot. When Mortin accidentally falls of a cliff while trying to catch up to Lucius, his corpse is used as a decoy by Lucius to trick Manwell. The plan succeeded and Manwell is ambushed by Lucius and chased deep into the woods. The two end up at the shores of the White Knife in a climactic and brutal fight. Manwell is defeated but before Lucius could kill him, Ferwyn, accompanied by her Haragni, arrive at the other side of the river. Lucius pushes Manwell downstream into the hands of the Haragni where Ferwyn scalps and kills him. Personality Manwell is sadistic, savage, wild, sociopathic, and completely capable of committing unspeakable atrocities without remorse, simply for pure amusement. Manwell fully admits - and indeed revels in the fact - that he rapes and kills innocent people for no reason whatsoever, and that they do not deserve what he is doing to them. It simply makes him feel powerful and dominant. Manwell is fearless - almost a beast in human skin - glorifying in the violence of personal combat. Manwell does not rave and rage, however: he has a pervasive, playful, childlike giddiness as he inflicts pain on others, from flaying men living to hunting and killing people for sport. The cold-blooded rape of other people is little more than a hilarious game to Manwell.Category:LordOfTheNeverThere Category:Characters Category:Villain Category:Status: Dead Category:Dead Category:Deceased Category:Lord of the Hunt Category:Serial killers Category:Perverts Category:Sadists Category:Sociopaths Category:Male Category:Rapists Category:Misogynists Category:Master Orator Category:Anarchist Category:Pedophiles Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bludgeoners Category:Charismatic characters Category:Characters with mental illness Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Malefactors Category:Mature Category:Demon of the North Category:Antagonist Category:Major Characters